He Didn't Care
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: Basically a yaoi oneshot. Byakuya and Renji. Smut.


"Come on, Byakuya! Let's go!"

"T'ch. Are you _that_ horny, Renji?" Byakuya said with a smirk. Renji blushed deeply.

"C-Come on. Let's g-go before anyone realizes we're gone."

"It's not just anyone is it? It's Rukia, isn't it?"

Renji's jaw nearly hit the ground. "How d-did you know?"

"It's obvious."

"It's not my fault that I'm bi!" Renji was flustered. He was dating Rukia. But Rukia didn't fufill his _special _needs. He needed Byakuya.

"Stop yelling. Do you want to do it or not?"

"Uh...sorry. Right, let's go."

Byakuya knew that Renji was still planning on going out with Rukia, but he didn't care. He knew that Renji only wanted his length in him, but he didn't care. After what happened with Hisana, he realized his true orientation. He realized he was a homosexual. Ever since then, he has been looking for the perfect lover. And in his eyes, Renji was _his_ perfect lover. Just holding the tatooed man was enough for him.

Renji's legs carried him swiftly to an empty apartment room, dragging Byakuya behind him by his scarf (Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu). The door slammed close behind them with eagerness as the division captian and leiutenant began kiss passionately. Their hands wandered, exploring areas that were no longer virgin.

Byakuya let his lips travel down Renji's neck and bit gently on his collarbone. The leiutenant released a small moan. Byakuya took advantage of this and pushed Renji against the wall, his leg rubbing against the leiutenant's crotch. "Aah...Byakuya..."

"Yes?" The captain pushed his leg up against Renji's crotch again.

"Ahh...please...please do it...please do it already!" moaned Renji with heavy pants.

"Please do what?" Byakuya backed away and sat on the bed. He removed his scarf and put it on the nearby table. "Well?" He began removing his kenseikan.

"Please...please...PLEASE FUCK ME!"

Byakuya got up from the bed and walked over to Renji, caressing his cheek with one hand. "See? That wasn't hard."

"Why must you make me beg everytime?" Renji said in between soft kisses his captain began laying on him.

"Because, I want to see if you **_want_** me **_every_** time."

Renji let Byakuya's teasingly soft hands shrug off his shihakushō. He wore nothing underneath. "Prepared as always." Byakuya smirked. He was really horny now. He quickly removed his own shihakushō and threw it on the floor, not bothering to fold it. "How much time do we have?" he panted, pushing Renji onto the bed.

"Not long."

"Then this is going to be a fast session."

"Less talking, more fucking." Renji pleaded, getting harder and harder by the passing second.

Byakuya obeyed Renji's wish, allowing him to be the captain in the bedroom. He began kissing him heavily, while using a free hand to feel around the bedside table. "Where is it, Renji?" The leiutenant groaned from the lack of pleasure he so dearly desired and reached into the table's top draw.

"Here, now can we please get on with it?"

As Byakuya squirted some of the lube on his fingers, he asked "Maybe I should make you wait. Patience is a virtue."

"No...NO! Fuck me...fuck me now!" Renji moved his hips in eagerness. That only made him harder. "Please Byakakuya...please...now...please do---AAAH!" He moaned in pleasure as his captain pushed two slender fingers into his ass. They moved swiftly up and down in his anus. More pleasure occured as Byakuya squeezed in a third finger, stretching his leiutenant out to his liking. He laid gentle kisses on his lover's tattooed chest, making his way down to his balls. He began sucking on one, first softly but then harder. And harder. Renji moaned and grunted in forbiden pleasure.

The pleasure stopped for a mere second as Byakuya released Renji's ball from his mouth. He took this time to quickly lube his length and thrust it into his lover's entrance. His hair brushed over Renji's flushed face as he continued to thrust into his anus. The pace quickened. In the heat of the moment, Byakuya began pumping Renji's manhood, not wanted to be the first to come.

"Oh...aahh...B-Byakuya...ooh...please...more...more...harder...harder!"

Byakuya answered his pleads as he began thrusting faster then humanly possible. (I guess thats what you get from a 6th division captain.) Then, in a rush of ecstasy, Renji came in the hand of his lover. Byakuya didn't care about his cum covered hand, for a moment later, he came too. Captain and leiutenant lying in bed, covered in cum. Byakuya collasped onto Renji, breathing in heavy pants. He eventually rolled off of him, but to only wrap his hands around Renji from behind.

"Don't let go." Renji mumbled. He laid his hands on top of Byakuya's, which were resting on his chest. "Can we just, you know, lay here for a while?"

"As long as you want."

Byakuya knew what they had done was wrong, but he didn't care. Not anymore.

_"Love is a strange thing. Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's bitter. Ah ah. But the sweetness of a bitter love, have you tasted it before?"-Koi wa Ina Mono Myouna Mono_


End file.
